One known approach for ordering a telecommunication service involves an end user placing a call to a live customer service representative. During the call, the customer service representative verbally takes an order from the end user for one or more telecommunication services. Upon receiving the order, the one or more telecommunication services can be provisioned to a telephone line associated with the end user.
A second known approach for ordering a telecommunication service uses an automated, rapid-order system in place of live customer service representatives. Using this approach, the end user places a call to the automated, rapid-order system. During the call, the end user is presented with various menus of service options and information. The end user responds to the menus by entering one or more dialing digits to identify one or more telecommunication services to be ordered. The end user additionally enters a telephone number identifying a telephone line for which the one or more telecommunication services are to be applied. Optionally, the rapid-order system includes a voice response unit (VRU) to detect vocal responses. After receiving the order, the rapid-order system initiates that the one or more services be provided for the telephone line.
A disadvantage of these approaches is that the telephone number to order the services may not be readily known by the end user. A similar disadvantage for initiating telecommunication features results from the variety of their associated codes and protocols. For example, a conference calling feature is initiated by entering a flash hook signal, directory assistance is initiated by dialing "411", telecommunication difficulties can be reported by dialing "611", and caller identification is blocked by dialing "*67".